The relationship between crack use and HIV risk behavior is well established. However, the relationship between HIV risk behavior and violence among crack users, in general, is not well understood. The objective of this study is to examine the nature, extent, and co-occurrence of HIV risk behavior and violence among crack users in an extended data collection from crack users previously enrolled in NIDA funded AIDS cooperative agreement study in Kentucky.